marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane was the business partner and eventual enemy of Tony Stark in the 2008 Iron Man movie. When Stark decides to stop producing weapons at Stark Industries, Stane retaliates by building his own iron suit. Biography ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity After Anton Vanko was arrested and deported back to Russia, Stane talked to Howard and suggested that he perhaps must take Anton treason as a some sort of sign. Iron Man: Security Measures When Tony was captured by the Ten Rings, Nick Fury was fearing Stark would sell his own country to save his life, so he ordered Phil Coulson to talk to Stane. Stane tells Coulson that Tony has always been a man who makes his own rules, like his father; he also told him that everyone thought Howard was crazy for leaving the company to a minor, but Stark surprised them all, Coulson tells him that they're talking about terrorists, but Stane points out that he wants to find out if Tony can tell them about their defenses, the answer is not much as he likes the challenge of inventing things but from what he's done with them, he simply leaves it to others that he trusts like himself or Rhodey. he offers Coulson a drink, which he declines, Stane claims that if they wanted the Security codes to the playboy mansion then Tony would deliver it, Stane then leaves as he prepares the company for the fact that Tony may not return. Iron Man Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armour. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit, he discovered that Tony's assistant Pepper Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. Pepper and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. Stane was about to kill Pepper, when Stark, alive and in the Iron Man suit, comes to save her. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane was knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson who is working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. Relationships *Tony Stark - Friend turned Enemy *Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Friend turned Enemy *Happy Hogan - Enemy *James Rhodes - Friend turned Enemy *Phil Coulson - Enemy *Raza - Ally/Puppet *Ten Rings - Clients *Howard Stark - Friend Appearance/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Jeff Bridges **''Iron Man 2 (Photograph only) **Iron Man 3 (Archive footage) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **Iron Man: Security Measures'' **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' Behind the scenes *Jeff Bridges was excited at the opportunity to shave his head, but director Jon Favreau said it was not necessary. * Jeff Bridges is well known for being Kevin Flynn in the 1982 sci-fi cult classic film TRON which he reprises in the 2010 sequel TRON: Legacy. *Before being chosen to be the villain other options to play the part were the Mandarin and the Crimson Dynamo. *The suit the Iron Monger is using was originally designed to play the Crimson Dynamo. *In a deleted scene the battle was going to end with a draw and Stark talking to Obadiah before he fell into the arc reactor. However, it was cut from the film. *A scene involving Obadiah gambling with Tony was removed from the film because it changed the character of Obadiah. Trivia *In the comics, Obadiah Stane was also the first colleague of Norman Osborn, the first Green Goblin. *In the comics, Obadiah Stane was the head of his own company and not a part of Stark Enterprises. Gallery ''Iron Man: Security Measures'' IronmansecuritymeassureStaneandCoulson.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureIronmanvsIronmonger.jpg ''Iron Man'' 008IRN Gerard Sanders 001.jpg|Young Stane with Howard Stark. 2008_iron_man_010.jpg|Obadiah ordering around workers. 2008_iron_man_044.jpg|Stane admires his own suit. Ironman1-superheroscreencaps.com-13021.jpg|Stane piloting his own armor. 008IRN_Jeff_Bridges_018.jpg|Obie taunting Tony shortly before his own demise. the-most-memorable-comic-book-movie-villains-20081209030915551-000.jpg|Promotional Image. References Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains Category:Businessman Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Inventors